


-

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	

周瑜虽然也信他那“拔了箭自己能好”的话，还是坚持给他上了药。一碰到伤口，孙策反应就可大，老说疼，还动。周瑜边上药边跟他说别动别动，还威胁他说你再动我到时候就要包扎得更用力了。  
老虎闻言又在原地转了圈，鼻子蹭了蹭周瑜。他鼻子湿乎乎的，脸上的毛也因此蹭在了周瑜脸上，有些痒，周瑜就笑了。  
孙策说：“哎，我受伤这么严重你还笑。”  
周瑜自然听得出来他的用意，说：“你能不能别逞强了。”  
“没有逞强啊。”  
周瑜凑近了些，又轻声说了别动，一点点给他上药，想了想，还是说了出来：“我又不是傻子，我看得出来你是故意活蹦乱跳让我不那么担心你。”  
孙策没动了，一来大概是为了不辜负周瑜给他上药的心意，再动说不定他可真要骂人了，二来是周瑜说中了，他疼的很，只不过真的不想看到周瑜为了自己皱着眉头。  
孙策很安静，周瑜就知道自己说对了，又说：“怎么可能不担心呢。”  
孙策说：“可是担心也没用啊。”  
“……箭伤很深。”  
“没伤到五脏六腑，不怕。”  
“还是三箭。”  
“虎比人强多了。中了箭，谁不是赌命，我胜率大着呢。”  
周瑜就不说话了，但孙策分明感到他手上更用力了，没明白怎么一回事，就说：“我说的哪里不对？”  
“哪里都不对。”  
“不行，你这么用力报复我，总得给我个缘由。”  
周瑜看了他一眼，低下头去，说：“这样上药会不会好的快些？”  
“……不会的，你轻一点。”  
周瑜好像没听到一样，又给他包扎了起来。  
孙策又蹭了蹭他，说：“你别那么用力了，我说错什么了你跟我说，我不想惹你不高兴。”  
周瑜手中动作就停止了，抬了头，看着孙策说：“你别把自己命不当一回事。”  
“我哪里有不把这当一回事？”  
“那你别说赌命。”  
孙策又笑：“你就为了这个生我气？”  
周瑜又继续给他处理那伤口，说：“是啊。”  
“我发现我还是不够懂你。”  
周瑜手上动作没停，说：“又怎么了？”  
孙策乖了很多，真没怎么动了，他说：“我连你为什么生气都没搞明白。”  
周瑜叹了口气，说：“理由我说过了啊。”  
“……赌命怎么就算是不当一回事了？”而后还因着疼了，发出些不适的哼哼声。  
于是周瑜就心疼了，但语气也还强硬。他说：“可我要的不是你可能会好，我要的是你一定会好起来。既然从来没有生死簿之说，我就要你好好活着，不许随随便便地不当一回事。”  
孙策说：“可箭伤是从来没有十全把握好起来的。……生和死又有什么所谓，你可以活很久，要是我不在了，变成了其他的人，你还可以去找我。你这么好，再过多少年，我都会从第一眼起开始就爱上你吧。”   
周瑜又安静了，却抱上孙策脖子，靠在了他身上，怕碰到伤口，也不敢把重心放他身上。孙策想，他要高兴抱，那可是抱多久都无所谓的，抱一生一世也好，要是有生生世世，那也不错。  
而初春才是换叶、落叶的时候。风不大，但只要一吹，本就摇摇晃晃的叶子就掉了下来，孙策看着那叶子在树梢上晃了晃，一左一右飘着，落在了另一片叶子上，发出轻轻的“沙”的一声。非常安静，要不是有这叶子，大概根本感受不到时间的流逝。  
叶子落在地上的同时，周瑜却开口说话，打破了这宁静。他说：“我也不要你的下辈子。”  
孙策一愣，说：“你可真狠心。”  
周瑜搂他脖子更紧了些，问：“有碰到伤口么？”  
“没碰到，你可以放心抱。”  
他整个人都快埋进我脖子上的毛里了，孙策想，还看不到他的脸。  
“所以为了和这么狠心的我在一起，你给我好好活着。”  
孙策点了头，说好。  
周瑜拍了拍他脑袋，说：“那就老实说，你还有什么没告诉我。”  
犹豫了下，孙策还是说了：“这伤口愈合的比之前慢了。”

孙策就看着周瑜这几天山下山上到处跑，还不能去最近的那个镇里——可不是都当他死了，也不能带着孙策下去，他妖力弱着，不能变成人，更不可能就带着个老虎下山，问怎么治。  
孙策跟周瑜说：“你别皱着眉，不好看。”  
周瑜却没管他，说：“有什么关系，我又不会长皱纹。”  
“可看你不高兴，我也难受。我难受影响心情，才好的慢的。”  
“就你会说。……好的这么慢，可能也是那道士做了什么手脚吧。”  
孙策点头，“嗯”了声，鼻子呼出的气蹭到了周瑜脸上，乍暖还寒的春天让这一点点湿气在空气中变白，周瑜觉得脸上热乎乎的，却不是自己脸发着烫。于是他又摸了摸老虎后颈，这大猫还很配合的蹭了蹭脸，周瑜却有些高兴不起来了。  
周瑜自顾自说：“你别吓我啊。”  
孙策没明白他怎么回事，问他怎么了。周瑜在他身上各处碰着，他就笑，说你这样我还挺痒。  
周瑜摇头，说：“你发热了。”  
孙策也不是不知道这代表什么，中了箭要是发热了，事情可就严重了。但他还是说：“这春天时冷时热，风寒罢了。”  
也没想到他这时候还能给自己贫，周瑜说：“你老实说吧，你多少年没得过风寒了。”  
孙策没说话，周瑜又抱住了他，说：“我虽然不会疗伤的法术，但也还算是有个法子。”孙策看见他从耳根开始红，浅的很，他想起人给这个颜色起了个花儿的名字，说是叫十样锦。然后他笑，说：“你还在不在乎我了，说着给我治伤，又想起了什么不该想的东西？脸这么红。”  
“你都这样了，还跟我开玩笑。”  
“可是是你先脸红的。”  
“那……这可不是因为我喜欢你么。你别扯开话题。”  
孙策看他眉不再皱起来，感觉本来还有些压抑的气氛立刻轻快了起来，点了头，说：“那你说。”  
周瑜看了他一眼，又停顿了一会儿，然后说：“……玉养人。”  
又都是悟性极高的人，再想想之前那莫名其妙的脸红，孙策大概也想得到是个怎么回事了。一时间他也不知道说什么好，倒是周瑜先开的口：“又不是没做过，怎么就不说话了。小老虎你难道比我还害羞？”  
可老虎不会翻白眼，但被激了，总是要回应的。他想了想，说：“这不一样。”  
结果周瑜自己也不知道该说什么了，坐在了孙策身旁，靠了上去，是令人心惊的暖和。像下了什么决心，他说：“没什么不一样的，什么样都一样是你啊。”  
“你敢说你喜欢我没有一点点是因为我人形长得好看？”  
周瑜瞪他，说：“这不一样。”  
“你刚刚说不一样了。”  
“我说不一样的是另一个话题。……你怎么这样啊，我给你上，你还不高兴，我要怀疑你是不是不喜欢我了。”  
“你别拿我不喜欢你来施压。”孙策不去看他。  
周瑜环住老虎脖子，说：“我知道你喜欢我。”  
“所以我不碰你，不然疼死你。”孙策想了想，还是没试图甩开他。  
“……我有自保的法术，不会受伤。”  
老虎叹了口气，周瑜看着他，觉得这场景也算是挺新奇。孙策继续说：“可这有违——”  
周瑜反而笑了，说：“我觉得你不像是会在乎这个的人。”  
孙策说的话被打断了，又重起了句：“我总觉着这对你不好。”  
“你要想对我好的话，那就快点好起来。”  
孙策没想太多就说了“好”。突然间风就停了，枝头窜过的鸟儿哗啦啦惊起了些要落不落的叶子。  
孙策说：“我不能算是个人。”  
周瑜又笑了，说：“而我也不算，正好。”  
“你到时要疼得受不了得跟我说。”话一说出口他就后悔了，他明知道周瑜也不会说的。  
然后周瑜点了头，说“嗯”，又补了句“我也不会甩你下去的”。  
饶是心情正复杂着的孙策都笑了，说：“这话我听过。”  
“我就是要再说一遍，让你别怕。”

可春风还没吹走寒意，水冷得很。虎的水性纵然不错，也没进那小河里。周瑜倒是已经下去了，湿漉漉的头发黏在脸边上，又延伸到水面上，在光的把戏下折了个弯。他笑，说：“你怕冷啊。”  
孙策说：“呸，我能在河里待上三天三夜。”说罢就抬了爪，一副想要下来的样子。  
周瑜说：“你可别，我逗你玩的。你伤口还严重着，我过会给你擦擦就好。”  
“所以你就要我看着你？”  
“是啊，让你多想要我些。”  
“你可以说的委婉些。”  
然后周瑜说“不”，就上了岸。孙策低了头，余光看见了沾着水的足，蹭湿了草；又看见了小腿，然后……然后就是穿在他身上服服帖帖的里衣了。孙策说：“你这是学我了。”  
“这不是冷嘛，赶紧穿上。”  
“我知道你不怕冷。”于是孙策见到刚刚还在刻意“勾引”的人现在脸红了，还听见他说：“你为什么非得把事情说明白。”  
“就许你逗我，不许我说穿你那点小心思？”  
周瑜说：“你还是自己下河去洗吧。”

孙策也没听清周瑜说的什么，周瑜就不知道去哪了。夜里山林的时间总是像静止一样，要是看不见月亮，就更让人想不明白是什么时分，也就只有看着淙淙流水不紧不慢流着的时候，才觉着这时间确实没有完完全全停了下来。  
无事可做，那也得找点事情想。孙策记起一盘或还有挽救地步的死局，听着潺潺就想了起来。  
一思考就更不解时分了，直到周瑜又突然出现，贴近了他，像平时自己用鼻子蹭他一样，周瑜也用鼻子蹭了蹭他。  
孙策听见跟自己几乎没有距离的他说：“别想你的棋了。”  
孙策点了头。周瑜看着他，继续说：“想我。”

但是怎么可能不犹豫呢？这怎么想都太奇怪了。又正是因为他想法变成人还是现在这个老虎样子都没有区别，他听见周瑜说刚刚去准备了下，后穴给弄开了时，也还是起了反应。  
周瑜又说：“你从我背后进来吧，这样方便些。”  
也就不好再拒绝了。他愿意为自己做到这个地步，再说不，说不定他可就要生气了。孙策想，那也只能日后再对他更好些了。  
于是孙策将那还带着倒刺的那物一点点挺入周瑜的身体里时，也注意到了他本来因着些许害羞，一点紧张和情绪泛着红的脸在一瞬间就变白了。还是于心不忍，孙策就说：“算了吧。”  
周瑜说话小声又快速，好像那要费多大劲似的：“没事的，不会受伤。你弄快点，我就少疼一会儿。”  
孙策没说话了，伏在他身上一下下干了起来。心上过不去这道坎也好，可硬着那玩意儿也确实觉得舒服——恰到好处的体温和柔软的内里，最重要的是那是他第一次有了心动的感觉的人，是他想要一直在一起的人。  
他也能感到周瑜一直绷着身体，咬着牙，还尽可能藏着吃疼的声音，可时不时还是会哼出些呻吟。他一听见就有些慌，还有些急，越是这样越不能完事儿。  
周瑜抬起一只撑在地上的手，抚上了虎的前爪，再一次跟他确认、让他安心，示意着没事的。孙策想吻他，可他不能——虎的舌头也算是武器了，舔一下那可是真得要撕下块肉的。孙策想像平时打闹那样蹭他，但他又觉得这更是在提醒周瑜说跟你交合的并不是人，还是没去蹭。  
身下人的反应越来越小，孙策也就只能当他渐渐习惯了。射出来那瞬间，他几乎是想都没想，直接抽了出来。倒刺上还带着膏体——也难怪疼了，倒刺本就是公虎为了刮落残留在体内精水而存在的，好不容易做了准备也缓解不了疼。  
他也确实感到身体多了道灵气，缓缓在筋脉中游走着，伤口处隐隐积郁的术法一点点消失了。周瑜疼的迷迷糊糊，就想直接睡了，孙策在他身边转了一圈，听见周瑜还是轻轻笑了后就也趴了下来，让周瑜靠在他身上。


End file.
